1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a controller having an improved heat radiation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a controller controlling an electronic product, such as a refrigerator or an air conditioner, includes various electric devices and electronic devices. Electric devices and electronic devices generally discharge a large amount of heat and, if heat radiation is not properly carried out, the electric devices and electronic devices malfunction and are damaged.
Particularly, in such an electronic product, such as a refrigerator or an air conditioner, in order to continuously control the product, operation loads of electric devices and electronic devices are generated for a long time and thus, a heat radiation structure for the controller is required.